Estar vivo no es lo mismo que vivir
by DarkNeko08
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad saca a la luz nuestros deseos más profundos. Ubicada un tiempo después del final de la 6ta temporada, Wilson todavía vivía con Sam, y House ya había cortado con Cuddy, aunque en ese entonces solo era mi imaginación.


Me desperté en el medio de la noche aturdido por el ruido de un trueno que acababa de caer. Me senté en la cama aun sin recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Después de unos segundos de tranquilizarme por mi abrupto despertar, recordé la situación en la que me encontraba. Esa tarde había tenido una fuerte discusión con Sam, últimamente discutimos por cada una de las cosas que hacemos en el día, nuestra relación está cada vez más en la cuerda floja, otra vez, como todas mis otras relaciones, algo siempre tiene que pasar para que todo se arruine, desde peleas, infidelidades, y hasta la muerte. Pero cuando pensé que esta sí era la indicada, después de todo, ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente, nuestros defectos y virtudes, lo que toleramos y lo que nos saca de quicio, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Pero aquí estoy, en la casa del cojo nefrólogo, quien me dejó dormir en su habitación por ¿lástima? No puedo evitar sentirme raro y miserable al ser hospedado por el que antes lo era por mí, consolado por alguien que vive sus días en solitario, que acaba de romper una relación con su jefa, y no termina de superar su adicción a las drogas. De no saber el porqué de tal amabilidad de parte de este después de que yo lo hubiese echado de mi casa, quizás sabía que este era el único lugar donde podría quedarme, además de un hotel, o que seguíamos siendo amigos a pesar de todo. La verdad es que últimamente ni mi relación con House está bien, y admito que me arriesgue al venir aquí sabiendo que había muchas probabilidades de que me echase de un puñetazo. Y también quizás House tenga razón y soy un idiota al irme de mi departamento, pagado por mí, cuando el error no fue mío, sino de ambos. En fin…

Mi mente se seguía sumergiendo en pensamientos, cuando escuche un trueno aún más fuerte que el anterior, seguido por un apagón de luz, que por lo que se veía, había ocurrido en bastantes casas alrededor. Di un ligero salto sentado en la cama por el susto que me había provocado, y recordé aquellos temores que de niño me asechaban, la oscuridad era uno de ellos, que podía soportarlo, a no ser que fuera acompañado por unos truenos altamente ruidosos, y una terrible tormenta, como si el cielo se iría a caer en ese momento. Era un temor que no lo conocía nadie, ni siquiera House…

Me levanté tropezándome con algunos muebles por la completa oscuridad, después de pensarlo un poco decidí ir hacia la sala, quizás House estaría despierto por el ruido del trueno, y podría invitarlo unas cervezas, o si no podría decir que solo quería ir al baño, pero la verdad es que necesitaba compañía.

Al salir escuché unos ruidos de latas abriéndose.

-House, ¿eres tú?-

-No, soy Carmen Electra, no le prestes atención a mi cambio de voz, realmente es malo fumar- Contestó, irónico, como siempre.

-House- le dije con tono algo resignado, caminando devuelta hacia la habitación.

-Wilson- dijo llamándome -¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-Está bien- Le contesté, hace mucho que no compartíamos un trago, ni nada parecido, estas semanas estuve centrado más en intentar salvar mi relación con Sam que otra cosa, quizás porque ya necesito a estas alturas de mi vida tener una relación estable, más allá del amor que se puede llegar a sentir o no, y creo que esta vez tenía derecho a recriminarme, esta semana nos habíamos visto solo dos veces por los pasillos del hospital.

Luego vi una pequeña luz prenderse, seguida de otras tres más.

-Al menos así podremos ver por donde caminamos- dijo.

Agarré una de las velas y me dirigí hacia la cocina, agarrando dos cervezas en lata, a las que las deje arriba de la pequeña mesa junto con la otra vacía que House había bebido anteriormente.

Tomó una, y se sentó en el sillón dando un largo sorbo, yo agarre la otra y lo acompañe a su lado.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, sin decir nada, y con cierta tensión en el aire, solía pasar eso cuando no nos veíamos por un tiempo, o House se sentía ofendido de alguna manera, por más que nunca lo reconocería, después de un rato fui yo quien rompió el silencio sacando cualquier tema de conversación que se me ocurrió en el momento, con tal de terminar con esa situación incómoda.

-Hoy murió un paciente mío- le dije instigando la conversación.

-Que mal, la muerte de pacientes con cáncer se da en tan pocos casos- También con ironía.

Devuelta aquel maldito silencio.

-¿Cómo estas con Cuddy?- pregunte curiosamente, sabía que después de su separación la relación entre ellos empeoraba cada día más.

-Igual que siempre, solo que ahora no nos acostamos más, y me obliga a hacer cinco horas de clínica al día- Me miró por un pequeño instante, y volvió su atención a su bebida casi acabada.

-Con razón casi no te he visto por los pasillos estos días- Sentí su mirada de reojo, ambos sabíamos que el motivo era porque yo estaba tan metido en mis problemas que en el día no tenía tiempo para otra cosa. Pero no me atrevía a disculparme de ello, quizás en tanto tiempo de amistad con él me contagié un poco de su egoísmo.

- Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, mañana volveré a casa, pero hoy no podía hacerlo-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con fingido interés en un tono bastante teatral.

-Discutimos, pero preferiría no hablar de eso ahora- Luego de un corto silencio le pregunte – Y tú, ¿cómo estás?-

-Aparte de mi separación con Cuddy, mi constante lucha de no ir corriendo a buscar vicodín o cualquier otro tipo de droga y que si no diagnostico a mi paciente en dos semanas muere, esta todo más que bien-

Lo miré a los ojos apoyando la mano derecha en su hombro, no sé porque pero me sentí muy culpable. Quizás porque estaba en un momento en que necesitaba un amigo y yo estaba tan ocupado en mí que ni siquiera me di cuenta, después de todo mis problemas eran más simples, mañana volvería a casa y con una linda cena se solucionaría todo, pero el necesitaba alguien, aunque era probable que mi culpa era la que hacía que exagere todo, o quizás también ambas.


End file.
